Ørlög
by MoparGirl1
Summary: One afternoon Ingrid asks Olaf a question that makes him reflect on Baldr's most beloved on Asgard and the things he's read about them. No specific time setting besides somewhere in season3, no spoilers.


**Ørlög**

* * *

"Olaf?" Ingrid said, her voice penetrating the weed-induced fog he had been floating in for most of the afternoon. Truthfully, they both had been while Stacey ran her business from the desk in the next room.

He didn't move or open his eyes. His response was, "Hmm?"

"Did you ever find her?"

This time he did move, but only to settle his large frame more comfortably into the lounge he reclined on. He lifted one tanned foot from the floor, balancing it across his other knee, but still didn't open his eyes. "Her who?" he questioned, his voice as lazy as his movements.

"Nanna," came the quick reply.

The her in question was definitely not the her Olaf would have expected and his surprise showed as he answered, "No."

"Aw, that's too bad," Ingrid said in her sympathetic voice as Olaf turned his head and met the gaze of his dark-haired companion. She tilted her head to the side, watching him curiously for a moment before she went on, "Baldr and his Nanna always made beautiful music together."

Theirs was one of the greatest love stories of the Asgardians. Baldr had been devoted to the goddess of peace and beauty from the first he'd seen of her, but Olaf rarely thought much about it or her. He was pretty laid back and always figured it was out of his hands. If the cosmos wanted them to meet in this life, they would, and if not, they wouldn't. He had to admit the myths did make him curious, but at the same time, experiencing first hand and seeing what he had of the relationships between their kind on earth made him uncertain he wanted it to ever happen. Even though he had a sense that Baldr and Nanna's love was different from that of other asgardians. That Baldr had been devoted to her and had fallen deeply and irrevocably in love with the fair Nanna and she with him. He had gently wooed the quiet beauty, and in return she had bore him a son and had loved Baldr so much she had died of a broken heart when Hodr was tricked into killing her love.

Their story had inspired one author to write his own version of their love, casting Baldr as a Demi God and Nanna as the daughter of a mortal man and in love with another. The Baldr in that story had killed Nanna's love and claimed her for his own.

That was a pretty heavy and powerful legacy to carry and not one Olaf was certain he wanted to experience: a love so strong, souls so deeply intertwined that one could not live without the other.

"Maybe she hasn't been born yet?" Ingrid offered, interrupting his thoughts.

 **Xxxxx**

Maggie Lunde opened the plate glass door of the Manhattan Dance Academy, stepping through it and outside in the frigid night. She cast green eyes towards the light dusting of snow falling from the sky as she lifted the collar of her dark grey pea coat around her chin. Next, she threw one end of her long scarf over her shoulder, making sure it covered her mouth and nose before she shoved her mitten-encased hands in her jacket pockets.

She hurried down the busy sidewalk towards the subway entrance, ice crunching under her small booted feet, wishing she had taken time to change out of her leggings after she'd finished teaching her last class. Instead, her street clothes were tucked safely into the bottom of the tote bag she carried slung over her shoulder. It was not at all lost on Maggie that they were right where any intelligent person would never leave them in the face of negative two degrees. The thought brought a wry tilt to her lips and the sound of her grandmother's voice to her ears, telling her that if it was possible for a god to catch pneumonia Maggie would have caught it. She also knew fully well her grandmother was most likely right.

Maggie rarely changed before she headed home, anytime of year. But this time of year, she always seemed to regret it before she reached her Brooklyn address. One dark eyebrow lifted as the thought that she would change into something warmer tomorrow entered her head, knowing fully well she wouldn't take the time.

Sometimes she envied her sister her living in a warmer climat, but she did not envy the location. Sydney Australia was a little too close to Auckland New Zealand for Margit Lunde's tastes. When Sarah told Maggie that her husband Mark had been transferred to Sydney, Maggie had thought she was nuts to agree to go.

Sarah had assured her sister it would be fine, saying "What's fated to happen will happen." Maggie's only answer for that was that sometimes it sucked having a goddess of wisdom for a sister. In her experience, her sister having the goddess Vör for an alter ego made Sarah think she was by far the smarter of the two. Maggie had also learned her sister didn't like it when she used the term « alter ego », or suggested that a split personality disorder was part of her sister's know-it-all problem. The last didn't really in anyway fit the godly situation, but she liked annoying her sister, so every now then she was sure to ask how her other personality was doing.

Their grandmother, Ilsa, had taken Maggie, her sister older Sarah, and their mother, and left Auckland after Maggie's father was thrown in jail for domestic violence. That pompous term took on a whole new meaning when it was God and Goddess related. Ilsa had feared for the lives of her daughter and granddaughters. And justifiably so, if what Maggie had been told of things her father did was true, but she had only been a few months old at the time. And her mom had left them in New York less than a year later and went back to their father. Maggie was twenty eight now and had never seen or heard from her mother again and she truly doubted she would ever forgive the woman who had birthed her for it.

Sarah had forgiven their mother and father. She always said it wasn't their parents' fault, it was their godly natures. To Maggie that felt like an excuse to do whatever you wanted and never think of the consequences.

Sarah had been pestering Maggie to come visit for some time now but, Maggie liked New York just fine. Her Nanna wasn't very likely to run into her Baldr on the streets of Manhattan and that was just the way Maggie liked it.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hey ya'll, I don't know if anyone will ever read this as long as the show has been off the air, but I always felt like they missed something not putting Nanna into the storyline. I know this is super short and I could have filled it in some more, I just didn't. Really I just wanted to put Nanna in the world somewhere.**


End file.
